


Team STRQ's Family Game Night

by Stripesicles222



Category: RWBY
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Humor, Team STRQ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Nothing on Remnant that can turn friends and family against each other quicker than a board game.  But a close-knit team of friends can make it work, can't they?





	Team STRQ's Family Game Night

It was a quiet night at Beacon Academy. So naturally, that meant the students were up to their usual trouble making.

The members of Team STRQ in particular were too restless for their own good.

It had started with a calm suggestion of entertainment on the otherwise peaceful evening.

“I’m bored,” Qrow complained.

“I don’t care,” Raven quipped. “Shut up and stop bothering the rest of us.”

Her brother opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Summer Rose stepped in to pacify the situation.

“How about we do something as a team?” she offered.

The Branwen twins continued to glare at each other a second longer before Qrow stood down.

“Fine,” he said. “What do you have in mind?”

Summer paused. In all honesty, she hadn’t thought that far ahead.

Raven took notice of her teammate’s hesitation and held back a condescending laugh.

To Summer's relief, the remaining member of her team stepped in with an idea.

“How about we play a game?” Taiyang said. “My parents bought me a new board game for my birthday last year.”

It took a bit of persuasion, but in the end all four were on board.

Taiyang crawled under his bed and reemerged with a slightly dusty box.

“I present to you, Remnant: the Game.”

He blew the dust of the lid of the box and chuckled nervously as his teammates began coughing as they inhaled said dust.

“Heh heh. Sorry.”

He paled under Raven’s withering glare.

“A-anyway,” he said, bringing the focus back to the game. “The way this works is we each play as one of the four kingdoms and our armies battle each other  
for total control of Remnant.”

The others nodded in understanding. This didn’t seem too difficult.

“Sounds simple enough,” Raven noted.

“Good,” Taiyang said. “I’ll start dealing the cards.”

“Cards?” Qrow asked. “I thought this was a board game!”

Summer sighed. This was going to be a long night.

\-----

Summer stared blankly at the cards in her hand.

Her gaze shifted to the board and she sighed in defeat.

They had been playing for almost two hours now, and things were finally starting to make sense.

Of course, she was still very hesitant to make her next move.

Her troops were sandwiched between Qrow’s horde of Grimm and one of Raven’s armies.

Theoretically, she could easily push Raven’s troops back out of Vale.

But Raven was an overly ambitious and it was impossible to tell how she would react.

So she did the smart thing.

“I’ll attack Qrow’s pack of Beowolves,” she announced to the table.

“But my numbers way higher than yours,” he said in disbelief. “All I have to do is roll a two or higher and your forces will be destroyed!”

“That’s true,” Summer agreed. “But with your luck, I think I’ll take my chances.”

Qrow muttered inaudibly as he picked up the dice. The four players waited with baited breath as they bounced on the table.

“A one?!” Qrow exclaimed. “Curse you accursed semblance!”

Raven and Taiyang laughed, and Summer sat back in relief.

“And with my Search for Survivors card,” she said, “I get to take control of half of Tai’s army that Qrow wiped out last turn.”

Raven nodded approvingly at her tactics as the boys whined.

“Sorry for your loss,” Raven joked to her brother.

“Laugh it up, Birdbrain!”

“You’re one to talk.”

Qrow was going to retort, but decided against it.

“Your turn Tai,” he said.

The blond grinned.

“I will use my army of Atlesian Knights and move against Raven’s navy,” he declared. “And with my air fleet as backup, I get an added power bonus.”

Raven glowered at him.

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“But I would.”

Tai rolled the dice and grinned at the results.

“I just sunk your battleship!”

His celebration was cut short as he took note of Raven’s mischievous smirk.

“Hold up there Blondie. It’s my turn now” she said. “Your invading air fleet awoke my Grimm Dragon.”

Tai gulped nervously as she revealed her card.

“I will call back my troops and set it on your men.”

The blond flipped through his cards hurriedly, looking for anything that can help him.

“No, no, no,” he muttered. “I’ve to have something that can help!”

He collapsed in defeat when he came up empty handed. 

Raven grinned.

“Atlas is now under my control.” 

Summer smiled at her team.

It was always nice when her team could do something together that wasn’t life threatening.

Then again, Raven could get really competitive…

She glanced over at Taiyang who was watching eagerly as Qrow attempted to attack his twin’s armies, which had snuck around the continent with her second armada.

“Come on Qrow,” Tai cheered. “Avenge me!”

But Raven was just too powerful, and she crushed his army, ending his rule of Vacuo.

“Man,” Tai said. “She is dominating us.”

“That’s kind of the point,” she reminded him.

“I know. It was supposed to be a pun.”

His teammates glared at him. 

“No. Just…no.”

He slunk down in his seat as they turned back to the game.

“Your turn Summer.”

The cloaked girl nodded absently as she looked at board and strategized. Raven held three of the four kingdoms, and she already had troops in Vale.

“I will use my Deathstalker and the soldiers scavenged for Tai to push Raven out of vale,” she decided.

The black haired girl frowned as Summer successfully retook the rest of her kingdom.

“Not bad,” she congratulated. “But not good enough.”

Raven scanned the board briefly before smirking up at Summer.

“I respect your hopeful attempts,” she said. “Therefore, I will make your destruction quick and relatively painless.”

Summer sighed and nodded reluctantly. When Raven wanted something, nothing would stand in her way.

Raven’s grin showed a mix of determination and premature victory as she moved her troops towards Vale. From the east came a horde of soldiers, from the west, a pack of Ursai, from the south, her navy, and from the north, her Dragon.

Raven and Summer picked up their dice and after a brief stared off, rolled them.

The room went silent as the players stared at the dice.

“But…but this is impossible,” Raven stammered. “The odds of that happening are…impossible!”

Against all odds, Summer’s roll had surpassed Raven’s by just enough to totally decimate the invaders with minimal losses to the defense.

“Tough luck,” Taiyang muttered.

Raven glared at her brother.

“This is all your fault!” she hissed.

Qrow was taken aback.

“You know I can’t control my semblance,” he shouted back in defense.

“I don’t care,” Raven spat. “You cost me the game!”

Summer glanced at Tai for help, but he was enjoying the argument immensely.

“Hey guys,” she said. “It’s just a game. No need to get all worked up over it.”

Rave glared at her.

“How about we just call it a night?” Summer offered.

Raven shook her head.

“We are finishing this game,” She declared adamantly. “I didn’t spend two and a half hours of my life on this stupid game just to give up now.”

Summer nodded reluctantly. 

“In that case, I’ll just attack your forces in Vacuo.”

\-----

And so they continued.

Not long after, Summer had successfully conquered the rest of Remnant, making her the victor.

Raven was bitter for a few days after that and refused to talk to anyone.

Summer decided the team needed more such bonding activities, but after playing the game a few more times, she told Taiyang to hide it and never let Raven see it again.

Years later, they would pull it out and share it with their children, smiling at old memories. Hopefully, their daughters could enjoy it without endangering their lives to an over-competitive teammate.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by LunaTheBlackWolf on fanfiction.net


End file.
